


That Boy is a Monster

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a new glove, and Tommy really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy is a Monster

Adam slipped the glove on for the first time, the leather cool and smooth against his hand. He turned his hand this way and that way, watching the way the light glinted over the metal studs and the four long, curved claws placed at his knuckles. With his other hand he touched the claws gingerly, smiling to himself with he felt that they were pointed, just sharp enough that if he pushed ... He shut his eyes briefly, seeing pale skin and red lines imprinted on his eyelids. He thanked the designers and headed in to take his seat, knowing that his mind would not be strictly on the runway show tonight.

As he struggled with his bags at his front door, he heard the tell-tale ominous music and screaming of a horror film, telling him Tommy was waiting for him. He smiled, not exactly surprised to find Tommy here, (after all, that is why he'd given him a key!) but still so pleased. The door finally flung open and he dropped his bags at his feet, taking a deep breath. The air smelled like his candles, but there was something underneath that, something spicy.

Just then, Tommy's head poked around the corner, a grin spread across his face. "I ordered Thai, there's lots. Come eat." He walked into the foyer and stepped up to Adam, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "I'm glad you're back."

"You only left New York yesterday, that's barely time to miss me." Even as Adam said it, he knew he didn't quite believe it himself. As his arms slid around Tommy's body and he inhaled the scent of his hair deeply, he realized he was really glad to be back, not necessarily home but with Tommy. A loud rumbling broke the silence, Adam's stomach finally reacting to the scent of Thai food in the air. "Okay, eating sounds good. I hope you got something with shrimp."

They ate quietly, plates piled high with rice and noodles, fingers reaching across the table to brush against one another between bites. When the leftovers were packed away and the dishes thrown in the dishwasher, Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's waist again, fingers drifting up inside his t-shirt.

"So, you went to fashion show last night right? How was it?" Tommy did his best to look genuinely interested, but considering none of the shows Adam had seen involved stripes or hoodies, he figured he wouldn't bore Tommy with the details.

"It was amazing, both of them were. Totally a dream come true! One of the designers even made me a custom glove." Adam leaned down to speak directly into Tommy's ear, lowering his voice as he thought about the glove again. "I thought about you when I put it on, wanna see?"

Tommy nodded, and even without being able to see him, Adam knew that his eyes were shut, teeth worrying at his lower lip a little. "You know I do." Tommy stepped back, letting Adam's fingers twine through his and pull him to the foyer. Adam knelt and dug through his bags, pulling out the glove and slipping it on smoothly. He stood as he fastened it around his wrist, turning back to Tommy with his hand held out.

Adam flexed his fingers, turned and twisted his wrist, making sure the light caught every detail. He watched Tommy's face as his eyes widened and his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. Tommy reached out a hand, starting out at Adam's wrist, feeling the smaller studs that were placed over the back of his hand. He moved slowly, both he and Adam's breathing speeding up as Tommy's fingers played lightly over the soft leather.

Finally, Tommy's fingers made it to the claws, sliding easily over the cool, gold-coloured metal before reaching the points. Tommy did the same thing Adam had done, pressing his fingertips gently into the sharp ends. He pulled his hand back, just for a second before pressing into them again, dragging his fingers and letting the claws catch on his callouses. He tore his eyes from the glove and looked up at Adam's face, both of their cheeks just a little pink.

"So, why did this glove make you think of me?" The husky tone of Tommy's voice made it clear that he knew exactly why Adam had thought of him, but he wanted to hear him say it.

Adam lifted his gloved hand to run the claws down Tommy's bare forearm, touching him just enough to raise goosebumps on his skin. "I thought about you stretched out under me, red lines drawn across your back, maybe even your chest. Do you think you'd like that? I know you like it when I mark you." He lifted the glove again, this time to Tommy's throat and ran one of the claws lightly over a mark that he'd left days go, barely visible.

Tommy shivered as the cool claws ran over his throat, finding himself pressing into touch, hissing as the points dug in deeper. "Yeah, I think I'd like that a lot." He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Adam's wrist, pulling his hand away from his throat and starting to move towards the stairs. "Bedroom, now."

"Aren't you demanding?" There was no malice in Adam's voice as he spoke, and he followed Tommy more than willingly, pausing only a few times along the way to push him against a wall or door and kiss him until they were both breathless. When they finally reached the bedroom, Adam stepped away from Tommy, motioning towards the bed. "Strip, and lay face down on the bed."

Tommy moved quickly, pulling his t-shirt over his head and wriggling out of his skinny jeans. His cock was already more than half-hard, and it twitched as he caught the glint of the claws in the corner of his eye. He was shaking, slight but visible as he lay on the bed, resting his head on his folded arms and spreading his thighs just slightly.

Adam moved to stand next to the bed, running a hand down Tommy's back. Tommy was so beautiful, especially when he gave himself over to Adam like this, like some kind of debauched sacrifice. Adam let his eyes sweep and linger a few moments longer, taking in the smooth curves and sharp angles of Tommy's body, feeling as though it had been much longer than a day since he'd seen him. Eventually he turned away, quickly shedding his clothes and climbing onto the bed.

He ran his ungloved hand down the length of Tommy's back, starting at the shoulder and stopping just as it began to curve into his ass. He repeated the motion again and again, moving slowly until Tommy began to writhe underneath him, small noises starting to escape his mouth. Adam switched hands, running the smooth palm of the glove over Tommy's heated skin before flipping his hand over to run the rounded side of the claws right down the centre of Tommy's back, allowing one claw to just barely rub between Tommy's ass cheeks.

Tommy arched against Adam's hand, moaning out his name as he turned his head to catch Adam's eye. "Please."

That one word was enough to make Adam's eyes flutter shut; it was so full of _need_ and _want_, and it still surprised Adam every time to see that look in Tommy's eyes, and know it was meant for him. He lifted his hand from Tommy's back and made his hand into a fist. The claws extended an inch or so past his knuckles, curving around and reminding him of the claws of a big cat.

He started lightly, running the claws down Tommy's back without pressing in, just letting him feel a slight bite from the metal. Adam leaned in close to Tommy's ear, speaking as he slowly ran the claws down his back. "If it's too much ... just tell me to stop, okay?"

When Tommy answered, it was through gritted teeth and with narrow eyes. "It won't be too much, I can ... just do it, okay?" Tommy's voice lifted up at the end, heading towards desperate and he arched his back to feel more of the sharp press of the claws against his shoulder.

Adam stayed quiet, choosing to answer Tommy without words. He pressed the claws in just a little hard, pulling his hand back slowly, letting Tommy feel every claw. He left behind four parallel lines, lightly pink and already starting to face by the time he reached Tommy's ass. He moved his hand to the opposite shoulder, making a pass that crossed diagonally through the first, pressing harder this time, the marks lasting longer.

Tommy was panting beneath him, holding his breath whenever he felt the claws dig into him and pull back, gasping in deep breaths when Adam moved away. It hurt, of course, but more than anything it dulled all his other senses, making it seem like the entire world was focused on his back. He could dimly hear Adam's voice asking him if it was okay, did he want more, but he couldn't answer. He just moaned into his arm and arched his back again, moving sinuous and smooth.

The next pass pressed in harder still, and this time Adam would swear he could hear the smooth _snick_ as the sharp metal scraped over Tommy's skin. He was moving faster now, giving Tommy less time to recover between passes and pushing hard enough that the marks weren't fading anymore. Tommy's back looked like a road map, raised red lines crossing each other at all kind of angles over every inch of his back.

Adam lifted the claws from Tommy's back, running his fingertips lightly over the skin, feeling the texture of the marks against the smooth skin between them. Tommy's skin was hot, and the way he hissed under Adam's touch showed that it was tender as well. Adam bent down towards Tommy's ear again, swirling his tongue over it before speaking.

"You look so beautiful like this, I wish you could see." Adam let his fingers trace over the lines, pressing down here and there to hear the sweet hiss that spilled from Tommy's lips.

"Show me. The big fucking mirror, show me." Tommy rolled to his side so he could pull Adam down into a kiss, all open mouths and thrusting tongues.

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy, pulled him up to his knees and pulling him forward off the bed. He led him to the full length mirror that hung on the closet door, just standing there in front of it for a moment. He admired Tommy's body, slender but not weak, muscled in all the right places. The tattoos, at first something Adam hadn't really _got_ were now something that made him smile, something that was so Tommy.

Tommy's skin was perfect everywhere, unblemished and now still tanned from their time in Mexico. Adam ran his gloved hand slow and easy down Tommy's chest, letting his fingers playing over Tommy's small nipples before digging the point of one of the claws in gently, running them around the edge. Tommy hissed, and arched into Adam's touch but Adam kept his hand moving, eventually letting his palm came to rest low on Tommy's flat stomach, just above the head of his hard cock.

"Do you see yourself? You're perfect, and I'm so glad that you're mine, and that this is all for me." Adam wrapped the gloved hand around Tommy's cock, touching lightly. The tips of the claws just touched Tommy's belly, and he gasped, thrusting his hips forward into Adam's hand.

"I want to see, please. I want ..." Tommy's voice was wavery, and his muscles were tense and tight in Adam's arms. He let himself be spun around slowly, turning his head around when his chest met Adam's. His eyes swept down his own back, almost not recognizing his own skin. Adam was right, it was beautiful. He moaned as Adam once again ran his hand over Tommy's over-sensitized skin, forcing his eyes to stay open to watch Adam's fingers trace the lines he'd left there. With every slight twinge of pain he felt, his heart clenched. He was Adam's, and Adam wanted him, wanted people to know.

Adam slipped his other hand between their bodies to wrap around Tommy's cock, stroking it firm and smooth as he continued to press his fingertips into the marks on Tommy's back. Tommy leaned heavily against Adam's chest, mouth open and wet against his collarbone, his breath coming hard and fast. Adam's hand moved faster, his thumb swirling through the pre-come collecting at the head of Tommy's cock, urging him forward.

Tommy was close already; in fact, he thought he probably could've come just from the claws on his back. Now with Adam's hand stroking him, and his fingers pressing into the marks on his back he was riding the edge, just waiting for something to tip him over. He worked his mouth against Adam's chest, mumbling and trying to get words to come out, something other than the gasping moans that were bubbling out of him now.

"Please, Adam. Again, please." Tommy made a note to thank God later when Adam deciphered his wordless demands and dug the claws back into his skin, the pain sharper now. He couldn't tell if Adam was pushing harder or if his skin was just hypersensitive, but he didn't care. The sharp bite of the claws against one particular spot at the base of Tommy's spine was enough, sending him tumbling over the edge and nearly collapsing in Adam's arm.

Tommy's come was hot as it spilled over Adam's hand, and it was only Adam's arm quickly wrapping around his waist that kept him from crumbling to the floor. Adam stroked Tommy's cock lightly until he stopped shaking, lifting his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers clean. He loved the way that Tommy shuddered, his eyes watching Adam's fingers disappear one at a time into his mouth, his tongue licking broadly over his palm and the back of his hand.

He reached behind him, pulling Adam's hand away long enough to drop to his knees. Tommy took Adam's cock in his mouth, sucking it hard and messy, no time for teasing and playing. He groaned around Adam's cock when he felt his gloved hand twist into his hair, the points of the claws scraping over his scalp lightly. He wrapped a hand around the base of Adam's cock, fisting it artlessly as his tongue and lips worked over the head, teeth scraping against the underside more than they usually would.

Adam's hips made small thrusts into Tommy's mouth, this kind of quick and dirty blowjob exactly what he wanted right now. With his other hand he reached down to cup Tommy's chin, squeezing just enough to force Tommy's mouth open wider, enough that he could shove his cock in deep and hard. Tommy sputtered a little beneath him, but recovered quickly, breathing through his nose when Adam's cock slid back. After a few messy, deep thrusts, Adam was coming. He pushed his cock in as far as it would go, coming so deep in Tommy's throat he wouldn't even taste it until Adam pulled back.

Tommy lapped at Adam's cock, soft and gentle as he slid out, the taste of Adam's come bitter in the back of his throat. He let himself be pulled to his feet, the two of them barely making it to the bed before Adam's shaky thighs gave out. Tommy was half on top of him, their limbs tangled as Adam's hand rubbed gently and soothingly over Tommy's back. Adam tossed the glove onto the bedside table and just buried his nose in Tommy's hair, breathing deeply. They were quiet for a long time, and Adam had just begun to feel himself begin to drift off when he heard Tommy mumbling, more than half asleep himself.

"Who do I have to send the thank you letter to for that glove? Maybe even like ... a fucking fruit basket or something."


End file.
